


Retiring Souls

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“When I said we could get a dinghy, I was thinking you'd be the one doing the rowing.”</i>
</p>
<p>Spoilers for 7.03 <i>Intelligent Design</i> Part 1, and may not make sense if you haven't seen the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retiring Souls

“When I said we could get a dinghy, I was thinking you'd be the one doing the rowing.”

“While you... what? Lie back and drink beer in comfort?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Not the way it works. You insisted I dig the allotment all day yesterday; today, you will learn to row. Quid pro quo.”

“Should've known you'd never stop quoting Latin at me, even in retirement.”

“But it’s such a useful language. A phrase for every occasion.”

“Oh yeah? What’s the Latin for _man overboard_ , then?”

“You wouldn’t dare...”

“Hope your swimming’s as good as your Latin!”


End file.
